Enchanted Exchange
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Put on trail by his own father, Sesshomaru and Kagome find themselves switched, with only one possibility to turn back to normal.what will happen to them?
1. I'm enchanted to meet you

**A/N: **I know, I know, I have two, possible three stories to continue but I HAVE to make this one too. This idea bugs me since I started school and I don't know what to do with it. You may probably won't like it, but I can't really throw this to the side. I am very sorry if this one will not be liked. I thought that the idea is ingenious in it's own way... But that's just me talking.

Thank you for supporting me, you guys! Si I still have some wonderful readers out there! Thank you yet again!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**I'm enchanted to meet you!**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

A deep, unpleasant and heavy sigh escaped her lips as a fine manicured finger stabbed the Prada purse, her blue, cold eyes fixed on the outside world. It had been a hectic day, one that made her retract all her emotional desires away from the world and just shut herself into a glass shell that protected her from everything. And that is what she was doing right now. After a serious fight with her boyfriend that demanded her to leave her business and just stay at home – possibility that made her scrunch up her nose and gag in disgust, the simple idea of just being a house wife sounding absurd and irrelevant to someone that ruled a multinational empire all on her own...well, with little help from her partner, the Tashio Corp – she had burned his ass out of her office for the rest of the day to cry her eyes out. He would always use insults after that and she didn't like this type of behavior coming from someone that had just proposed to her only two months after her twenty sixth birthday. Yes, she was on her way to becoming an old hag with nothing to do other than command with a tight, iron fist. But that wasn't all. He had never shown up at her birthday, though she had sent millions of signals in his forgetful direction for about a month. He had excused himself after that but the heavy burden in her heart didn't move an inch. She had extended her aura to feel his but, besides his, she had felt yet another one, a female one. And something told her that her wonderful hanyo betrothed was cheating and lying to her. She didn't have any proof so she couldn't be sure but the itch that drove her crazy, the itch that never left her heart when they were together, that same feeling made her retract her feelings one after the other. She wanted to be sure that he still loved her, that he wasn't bored with her but she couldn't stop herself from thinking this way whenever he would scream at her, demanding her to leave her dreams behind and just be his... 'booty-call' as he so delicately pointed it this time around.

Another sorrowful sigh gurgle in her neck as she closed her eyes, trying to usher every single thought back to it's dark corner. She had a business meeting with the same corporation that her bratty boyfriend worked in, being the second in command. A small smile, wicked and cold stretched her full, red lips as she glared at the outside world of her car. His older brother, a capable, stoic demon, a silver Grinch with the sexiest meat-suit that she had ever seen that drove any woman nuts in want – she making no exception though she managed just fine, concentrating on her relationship with Inuyasha – was the one in charge and, with a lot of effort, he had made the Tashio Corp number one in the world, an empire that could never be thrown to the side. And, though their father had specified that both his sons should build his already big enterprise together, Sesshomaru had taken control, without forgetting to leave Inuyasha the simplest of jobs possible. The hanyo had a bad habit of ruining everything he touched.

'_My heart and soul included...'_ she mourned over her lost six years.

She still loved the stupid boy, that was the worst part of all. She still cherished his small attentions and smug attitude, even though doubt inched itself deeper and deeper in her soul. He still represented the center of her world, even though she desperately tried to throw him out after fights like this. She would always turn back to the moments that had made her world float in happiness thus forgiving him. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling her eyes sting with unshed tears, Kagome, the ideal beauty of any man, human or youkai, bit down hard on her tongue, shooing her feelings away from her mind. If she was going to survive this meeting with the entire Tashio Corp at their private residence, especially the cold, disgust-filled looks the icy prick that called himself Sesshomaru, she had to become strong.

Gulping down a breath, her throat hurting from the various feelings that crossed her soul, the inky-black haired woman puffed her cheeks, dried her eyes with shaky fingers and shook her head. This had to stop. She will believe in Inuyasha because it was the right thing to do. Who was she to suspect something indecent from him? Hadn't he helped her numerous times before?

'_Yeah, while picking fight after fight with you and murmuring another woman's name when he was in bed with you, fast asleep...'_ the evil part of her heart chirped, showing it's pointed, venomous claws at her.

Beating it down with a broom and throwing it to the side with a powerful swing, Kagome inhaled sharply and got out of the stopping car, her eyes leaving the dark, spacious interior of the leather seats, her Benz limo shinning brightly in the early summer sky. Exhaling painful to calm herself, the brunette straitened her back, her posture becoming as formal as she could allow it. Black suit with a white, frilly blouse underneath, knee-high skirt with no decorations, her attire was as stern as she wanted it to be. Well, except for the small red swirly design on her summer jacket, she looked older than she felt.

'_That silent, icy and bitter taiyoukai prick must be rubbing off on me.. Only God knows that I spend too much time in his company whenever he goes on business trips that include my company as well... Uh..'_ she grimaced, puffing her cheeks as she started walking, leaving behind the white car with tinted windows.

If the old dog hadn't called her directly, she wouldn't have come straight away. She loved the Shinosamu as her own father, she having none. He had rescued her dying business when she had called for help, not once thinking twice when she proposed something. He had invested a lot of money – that, as a matter of fact, she had started to pay back, dollar and yen after dollar and yen, her current dept being about three million dollars, half of the original sum – but never once demanded something. Sure, he had as much money as he needed to live without a care in the world, but that sum was pretty high so his thoughtfulness and unwavering trust in a strange, little girl didn't have a solid base. Or, that was what Inuyasha would always tell her.

'_Go figure... His brother would never remind this to me, even though he can't stand my guts and would always try to stomp all over me – dog ego heh – but he does...' _ her conscience mumbled to itself, it's nonexistent arms crossing over it's chest.

Stifling a laugh as she got to the main entrance, the door opening swiftly, a blue haired demon dog appearing, a wide smile, pleasant and warm brightening her features, Kagome greeted the old servant that didn't look much older than she was and walked to the study room where she knew they would be expecting her. She had known this family since she was little, but never had she wondered through the ancient looking wooden house, the old style from the Edo period making her heart swell with curiosity. She never had the time and this visit made no exception.

"Miss...Kagome-sama, wait!" The blue haired beauty called for her, her spunky personality making Kagome smile whole-heartedly.

"Yes, Yoko-san? What happened? Aren't Shinosamu-sama and Sesshomaru-sama waiting for me in the library? Or have I misunderstood..." she trailed, a red long nail tapping her lips in wonder, her eyes darting back and forth.

"No, no, Kagome-sama! They have requested that you shall accompany them in the old temple." Yoko smiled, walking passed Kagome and straight to the back of the house, showing a bewildered Kagome a part of the old architecture that she had never seen.

Fascinated, the mahogany haired girl walked a little slower, risking to loose the spunky female that towered over her, the petite stature and shapely figure that defined Kagome being eclipsed by the gorgeous demoness. Azure orbs watched the play of sunlight on the polished wood, the scales of dragons and the sculpted fur of dogs that adorned the walls and the high ceiling. They looked so alive and so... ferocious. A shiver crossed her small body as she gulped down a breath and all but ran after Yoko to catch up with the fast walking female. She knew that, if she was ever unlucky enough to get one of the taiyoukai that lived in this huge house angry, then she will be faced with a much larger scale dog demon that was presented to realistically everywhere.

"You shouldn't worry over my masters transforming, my lady. If this will ever happen, they will never hurt you! Plus, you are a miko, even if you are untrained!" Yoko threw a smile over her shoulder as they reached the back door, a large, well-maintained garden shinning in the sun, roses and lilies shaking in the light breeze. It was so splendid, so wonderful, so colorful that it almost made Kagome forget that she was on duty. Sniffing the air, a sweet smell invading her nose, warming her soul, Kagome hummed appreciatively.

"It's so beautiful here..." she whispered before she could stop herself.

Blushing, stealing a glance to her left to see if the blue haired inu was making any strange faces, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. Yoko was smiling sadly as she watched a particular silver rose glitter, freshly watered, as it twisted around a pink-red one, much bigger than the other, but protecting it non the less.

"It is, isn't it, my lady? These roses are a part of the history of this place... Not to mention that they seem to have their own purpose here besides being a decoration that smells pretty..." The mysterious answer she was given made Kagome sway and think about different possibilities.

Shaking her head and staring straight ahead, the young miko squinted her eyes to see the small black dot that presented itself in the far distance of the Tashio property.

'_These guys have too much... I wonder what other riches they posses...' _ she wondered, bubbling all her courage before she had to leave the cool main-house and walk a huge distance, in the merciless summer light.

She dreaded the thought but she couldn't complain. Puffing her cheeks, feeling the slight sting of pain, the miko took one step towards her destination, murmuring a thanks to the blue haired woman that, as of matter of fact, wasn't even there. Blinking wildly, Kagome shrugged and started walking, mumbling, after a few minutes, curses about crazy dogs and their antiques of making everything big, as if their ego wasn't enough. Yes, she had felt that huge ego of theirs every time she would spend time either with Inuyasha or his half-brother or even with the old, sexy dog they called a father.

'_For someone that is about a fifteen hundred years old he looks too sexy for his own good...' _ her mind betrayed her, the image of the half-naked tai she had seen last year looking like an older version of both his sons, his long silver hair floating in the pool he had been swimming in when she had arrived, burning her mind's eyes.

Swallowing hard, her mouth suddenly full of saliva, she tried to kill the image, but his wide, well sculptured chest, with it's slithering purple marks that showed his prestigious lineage, shinning in the sun, with water trickling down his perfect pale skin persisted. If this was because of the sun, then she was more than angry on it.

'_Though I don't understand how come Inuyasha looks like... uh...when his father looks like that?' _ she wondered, picturing the well toned body of her betrothed, that was only a cheep copy of his father. _'Wonder how Sesshomaru...'_ her mind tried to think about the stoic inu, but she killed it before it escalated.

"You are as slow as always, miko." The cold voice of the last person she thought of seeing when she was nearing her destination – even if she had walked only half of it – made her jump.

The tall figure of the silver headed tai eclipsed the sun of about six seconds before he 'hn'ed and turned his back on her, leaving her shaking body behind.

"I don't want to hear that from someone that can fly and run like he has no care in the world... Hypocrite bastard..." she mumbled, licking her lips as she tried to calm down her heart, the sock of seeing the one she had just had naughty thoughts about materialize in front of her out of nothing.

"Hn" he snorted, stopping to look at the small woman.

Her long, black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, her almost round face reddened by his sudden appearance, wide shockingly blue eyes throwing daggers at his back, lips trembling as she probably tried to not utter some type of curse that would amuse him to no end. She was beautiful if he could admit that to himself. Sure, he had no intention of telling her that. Ever! Clicking his tongue, still waiting for her to move, Sesshomaru raised a perfectly arched brow when she glared at him and all but ran past him, her low-heel shoes helping her sprint in front of him. Huffing, counting to ten and then pushing his long, powerful legs in the ground in the direction of the temple, he zapped in front of her, laughing internally when he heard the string of curses that fell from her plump lips. She was more than amusing in her own, human way.

Huffing, sweat trickling down her spine as she finally reached the end of her journey through the heat, Kagome stuck her tongue out at the icy bastard and walked past him. Why was he always challenging her with something? Sure, it was amusing and she always found herself playing his games, more or less, but why did he have to look so damn... Uh! She would have thrown her hands up in the air screaming how obnoxious he was but didn't have the chance, the image of the two imposing taiyoukai sitting at a small table with a luxurious box in front of them making the words die on her lips.

"I see you have made it, little one!" the happy intone of the older male made her smile and bow respectfully before them just as his son entered the temple, his blank expression back in place.

"I was... help back by some business!" she lied, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"Let me guess, young miko, it was this old mutt's younger pup." The cold, quite uncaring voice of lady Kyoko, Shinosamu's mate, vibrated through the room, hitting the little priestess like a icy wave.

Looking to the side, biting her tongue, Kagome only nodded, feeling as Sesshomaru passed her and took a seat right next his mother, his eyes trained on her, expressionless. What was going in his mind, she wondered? She had never been able to understand what motivated him, not that she...really wanted...

'_Come on girl! Stop lying to yourself.. you..' _ her mind tried to stomp over her firm decision to not think about the older son of the Tashio Family in any other way but as Inuyasha's kin.

But it was murdered with cold blood before it could continue, the ticked off Kagome huffing just as Kyoko, lady of the west, nodded in her direction, opening her fan with a gracious swing of her wrist. Sitting down beside Shinosamu as he talked about Inuyasha's stupidity, Kagome could only smile in understanding, though she didn't quite listen to what he was telling her. She had returned to her bubble, not wanting to fully forgive the hanyo just because his father was dear to her.

"Now, Kagome... I invited you here to talk to you about the wedding you and my foolish pup will be making!" Shinosamu beamed in her direction.

"I am sorry to say this, Shinosamu-sama, but I have yet to accept Inuyasha's proposal...I have yet to give him an answer..." the mahogany haired beauty whispered, looking at her worrying hands that moving like caged birds in her lap.

"I know about that, but if you want to grant this old dog's wish and be part of this family, then I will never ask..." the silver head tai beamed at her.

"Oh, shush, you old nag! You know that you will forever depend on her to brighten both of your pups!" Kyoko's voice rumbled in the room, stopping her mate from promising yet another thing to the young priestess.

"It's alright, my Lady! I don't mind..." Kagome smiled, though she could feel the pull of her heart as she tried to convince herself that she wasn't lying both to them and herself.

"Hn" the snort from Sesshomaru made the brunette blink in his direction.

"What's your problem?" she hissed, unable to stop herself, her reiki rising, as if something in the room was pulling it out.

"None your simpleton mind could understand." His low, baritone made her shiver, but her anger just flared.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to tell him a piece of her mind when her peripheral vision caught the blue shine of the object that was incarcerated still in the box that stood open on the table. Closing her mouth, pursing her lips as she turned her attention to the table, Kagome frowned. What was that jewel she had just seen and why was she feeling that it was a bad omen?

"I see you have seen the reason why I have called you here, Kagome-chan!" Shinosamu smiled, his long arms stretching across the table to turn the box around so that she could see.

A blue, heart shaped jewel sparkled mischievously at her, the small emeralds that surrounded the bigger stone making her heart skitter back, her heart-beat almost stopping. There was something about that object that she didn't like.

"What is it?" she asked, though she had a vague idea of what it could be.

"It's the Heart of the Ocean, little one, a possession that was passed in my family from one head to the other. It holds a lot of youkai power in it." Kyoko explained, bored, as she fanned herself, her rich red kimono with beautiful white birds flying across her chest sparkling in the diminishing light of the summer day.

"And I came here because...?" the brunette trailed off, her eyes never leaving the menacing stone.

"I called you here to see if it accepts you!" Shinosamu answered before anyone could stop him.

In that moment Kagome's eyes shot up to stare deeply in the warm, almost brow-yellow orbs of the old youkai, his smile never once diminishing. He wasn't lying to her, that was for sure. But why was she going to go through this trial? She was a mere human! Blinking wildly, she turned, unconsciously, towards the silent dai, his gold orbs shinning with some unknown, nameless feeling, as if he knew something was about to happen and that he was responsible for it. But she got no answer to her questions, just a stare and a smug smile that played on his handsome face. Huffing, seeing that it was no use to ask demons on their plans and just go along with them, Kagome nodded to the unasked question, eyeing the heavy jewel with weary eyes.

Getting up at his father's signal, seeing that he had been too absorbed in his own thoughts about the upcoming meetings, Sesshomaru lifted the family heirloom off of its silky coffin, feeling the warm tingle of power that coursed through his veins from the Heart and walked over to the standing girl that looked out of the opened shoji door, her blue eyes trained on the setting sun.

"Lift your hair, onna." He all but ordered, feeling her powers prickle his skin but in a pleasant way, as he inched closer, her body almost touching his as he stood behind her.

Circling her neck, being careful not to touch her skin, though his nose picked up the most wonderful smell he had felt in years, Sesshomaru closed the pendant around her neck, watching as it shone in the dim light, the heart settling right between the valley of her breasts, his height allowing him to see everything she had to offer. But before he could retreat to his place, a midnight blue light surfaced from the medallion, engulfing the both of them in it's dark swirls of power. He felt it's tug at his spirit and, even if he fought against it, he could feel the bridge of unconsciousness inching closer. And by the look of things, Kagome had fallen pray before him, but with the same struggle for control as himself, plastered on her face. Growling deep in his throat, his youki surfacing, though he felt no other presence besides that of the miko and the jewel, Sesshomaru tried o pull away, to distance himself from them both, but with no success. He may have been stronger than his father, but he couldn't fight against centuries old demons trapped in a pendant. He felt sleep overcome him and, as he fell to the floor, his body heavy, he felt the small weight of the miko on his chest, her hands clutching at his haori like it was a life line.

**-x-x-**

"Now that went well... Unexpected, but well... I thought that Inuyasha was going to arrive here before we had to put it on her, but I guess he does mistreat our little wonder... " Shinosamu mussed, closing his eyes as the last red ray of the sun entered the room and disappeared, leaving the moon's pale light to shine in and over the two fallen bodies.

"You surely have one strange sense of humor, my mate." Kyoko yawned, getting up and walking over to her pup to inspect his health.

"Well, they do fight more and more every time they see one another. Plus, the last time I touched the Heart, **They ** have seen right through me and demanded to meet Kagome. I wish I would have said no..." the old dog demon sighed, watching as his lover lowered herself to the ground, right next to the enchanted couple, her sharp claw drawing lines over porcelain skin as she traced the outline of both their sleeping faces.

"Din you know that this will happen?" Kyoko asked, her long mane sparkling as she got up, pointing with her fan over the two, not once worrying for their fate.

"Yes and no... We went through this too, remember? But I never guessed that **They ** will allow young Kagome and Sesshomaru to pass through..." he grunted getting up and fallowing his more than exotic mate out of the shrine.

As they exited the premises, their beasts no longer calmed by the jewels power, they started worrying. The two had about two months to decided what they wanted or risk their lives. It was a harsh world but the older couple could never hand the ruling position to someone that had never received the Heart's blessing. Sure, they never suspected that the most unlikely pair would be chosen to pass throw the trail, but whatever worked for the Heart worked for them too.

'_But a human and a taiyoukai? It's quite... amusing...'_ Shinosamu snickered, his perverted thoughts changing directions from the beautiful brunette to the mouth-watering mate he had.

Sesshomaru wasn't the only one that will have a heck of a day!

**-x-x-**

Chirping birds woke her up, feeling the cold wooden floor underneath herself, almost poking her aching muscles. She wasn't really hurting, but somehow she didn't felt right. Clicking her tongue, yawning, stretching with her eyes still closed so that the light wouldn't hurt her, Kagome turned on her side an moved her stiff shoulders, pushing whatever was on top of her, away. Blinking slowly, frowning when she couldn't recognized the simple, shoji door that had no decorations on it, the young girl shrugged and got up, arching her spine. It felt so good to hear it crack and feel her muscles relax. Wobbling as she got herself up, still half asleep, the miko dragged her feet towards the far end of the room where a vanity lay. She felt so tired, like she hadn't slept for ages, not to mention the fact that she felt somewhat strange in her own body, like it was too long, to strong, so much different than her own.

Reaching her objective, Kagome blinked at her reflection. One time. Two times. Three times. And then she frowned. Why was Sesshomaru frowning back at her? Realization creeping up on her, Kagome opened her mouth and screamed, only that, just as she felt herself do that, her reflection screamed as well, a high, guttural song coming from her lips, in torrents, a manly sound, one that was so very different from her usual high-pitch one.

Why was she in Sesshomaru's body? How come her body was still lying on the floor? And why was she feeling bothered by the thing between her legs? Wait! Between her... Looking down, wide golden orbs filled with shock and wonder, Kagome was met with the longest arsenal a man could possess. Turning red immediately, covering herself up, she stared back at a tomato-red Sesshomaru that looked nothing like the old, stone-faced one she knew. Who would have guessed that the Ice-Lord still had blood in himself to blush? Only that, he wasn't turning red like any other male she had known. No. The markings on his face turned a few shades of red before she calmed down, thus turning back to that almost violet color they had.

'_So this is how he blushes... And that's why he never does it!' _she giggled to herself, the soft purr like sound making her jump.

Sesshomaru was unexpectedly cute. At least, when she was in his body.

"Why are you screaming, miko?" the low, feminine tone that came from the other side of the room made her turn around abruptly, just in time to see a messy black hair raise from the ground, icy blue eyes staring back at her more human ones.

Confusion and then anger flashed in those bright orbs as Sesshomaru in Kagome's body got up, flexing his new limbs to see if this was a dream or not. Glaring back at his body that stood so innocently next to the vanity, he couldn't stop himself from growling. But the familiar sound didn't grace his ears that, as a matter of fact, weren't as powerful as his. Nor was his nose.

"What have you done, onna?" he almost roared, growing even angrier as the feminine sounds escaped his lips.

"Nothing, I swear! You were the one that put that... that thing on me! Don't blame me!" his voice resonated not from his own presence but from the other side of the room, sounding a little too warm if he could say so himself.

He was going to kill his old man. That is, if he had the strength to even face him. Meanwhile, he had to understand at least what he was dealing with. Getting up and walking straight for the one that now inhabited his body, the tai in a female human form grabbed the larger wrist in his hand and dragged Kagome out the door and towards the house. This surely wasn't amusing. Not in the least!

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama, wait a minute!" Kagome tried to reason with the stoic prick, feeling more and more uneasy as she heard his voice coming out of what she thought was her mouth. Not to mention the fact that she could feel his anger bubbling out of control in that small body of hers.

A glare was her only answer as he shut her up, not once stopping, though his new legs were definitely not suited for the kind this kind of forced marching. He felt slow and only a bit agile, limited and useless. This was definitely not something he wanted to experience for a longer period of time. And the damn necklace bobbed between his new accessories back and forth, just as they jumped with every step he took.

"Onna, do you know how to jump?" he stopped all of a sudden, a crazy idea forming in his mind.

"Yes, though I'm not particularly good at it..." she trailed off, looking to the azure sky, clear of any cloud.

"It doesn't matter. With my body, even if you are as useless, untrained and unfocused as I know you are, you can virtually do anything." He mumbled, turning around to look at her or himself for that matter.

Anger shone in golden pools as Kagome, for the first time in years, felt herself insulted. Why was he so mean to her anyway? Was it her fault that she was human in the first place? And, if she really thought about it, she was much more skillful in almost any domain that didn't involve too much muscle, than any other female, be her a demon or human. What had she ever done to him?

Tugging back her arm from his grasp, Kagome took one step back, jumping slightly when she realized that the original distance she had wanted to put between them was twice as large. Looking down at the stone mask that now covered her features, the miko took one step to the side and started walking.

"You can be a little more nicer to me, you know! It's not like I want to be in your freakin' body!" she almost screamed at him, the stress that was wearing her body making her throat tighten.

A rough huff met her ears as she stopped, his words shocking her to no end.

"I am sorry, miko. But I want to get back what is mine faster so that no one gets hurt."

"You could have said so! I never know what you are thinking and you are always expecting things that I can never even imagine! " she mumbled, the low tone almost missing his ears, a frown adorning his face.

"And don't frown too much! You'll make my skin wrinkle!" she pointed an accusing finger in his direction, walking back to him.

A small smile tugged at his lips, making her features look even prettier, though he couldn't see that. But by the look on his face, she had been amazed by this display. Coughing slightly to make her snap back to reality, Sesshomaru pointed to his house and to the left side of the building where his chambers were.

"I need to get there and read something about this curse. Father had left me an old legend regarding it, but I had not found the time to inspect it. If you may, can you take us both there?" he asked.

This was new. Sesshomaru Tashio, even if he was in her body, was asking for permission in such a warm and non-demanding tone! This had to be recorded somewhere as a first!

Nodding, gulping down a breath, Kagome lowered herself so that she could circle her arms around her small frame. For a second, just as they stared at one another she felt herself return to her body, thus looking straight into his hooded orbs, his pink lips so close to her own that she could almost taste them, his short hair shinning in the fresh, morning light, his markings making his pale complexion even prettier, pointed ears ending his gorgeous profile. She had read somewhere that he had modeled for a magazine once or twice. But that wasn't important. She felt herself being pulled up and pressed flush against his body, hard muscled jumping under firm, silky skin, his pheromones almost driving her nuts.

But before she could mutter something, he jumped, carrying the both of the to his chambers. It felt so good to be in his arms, to know that he would never let her go or hurt her in any way, unless she wanted to be hurt. She knew that, amongst the rest of the male population, Sesshomaru had been the only one that had never treated her like some porcelain doll, that had put her through difficult times just to make her stronger.

And just as she thought that the magic that had separated her mind from her body had vanished, when she was released from his arms, she found herself blinking back at her body, her face frowning back at her.

"I thought... wait! What just happened? I thought that I was back in my own body!" she almost screamed, his baritone voice rumbling in the empty room.

"So have I... but it seems that this curse has not ended yet..." he mumbled, her melodious tone making him shiver.

This was plain weird and uncalled for. What was happening here? Shaking his head, Sesshomaru turned around to look at his working table where a large, papery scroll resided. Opening it, the tai began reading, disregarding his female companion. So there was a glitch to the curse after all. When their hearts would be on the same vibe, when they will want the same thing, then they could return to their original bodies. But, the feeling had to be strong, something like life and death. Any other feeling would just allow them to temporary return to their bodies but nothing more. And it seemed that they had to maintain body contact, especially skin to skin for that to work. Just great! And they even had a deadline in which time they had to decide what they wanted.

'_So it seems that the little miko has some problems...' _ the moon-kissed lord hummed to himself.

'_**It seems so, pup!**_' his beast rumbled happily.

'_What are you doing here?'_ The tai asked, almost glaring at his less than human side.

'_**Well, I'm the bridge between your mind and hers, pup. And let me tell you that she has the most naughty thoughts I...´**_ his instinctual side mused, making the tai huff in exasperation.

'_If I can talk to her, then let me do so, you old dog.'_ He silenced the rest of the voiced while his eyes traveled to his bed next to which a large, wall to wall book-case resided, and where Kagome was currently standing.

"You might as well tell me you want to communicate with me without using words but thoughts... It would make things easier!" his humming voice reaching his ears, just as his body turned around, behind his golden orbs residing Kagome's soul not his.

"Hn" he huffed, turning around.

"Stoic as ever.." she laughed, looking back at the mountain of books he had in his room.

"Lets go in the bathroom... I want to test something, miko." He broke the silence, watching as the girl turned around, golden orbs fixed on him.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked, watching him closely, her body moving from the table and towards herself.

Not a word was spoken as Sesshomaru once again dragged her around. At least, the guy knew what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** So? What do you think about the first chapter? Is it worth while? Do you like it? I want to know!

Please leave reviews! If you can, can you make a comparison between this one and the rest? Thank you for reading this!


	2. What the heck?

**A/N: **Hello, guys! I don't think you really missed me, but I made a new chapter, seeing that I received some positive feed-back from some of my lovely readers XD I tried to explain something in this, but it just ended up as a sexy scene... meh... I haven't made one of those in a while, now have I! Well, hope you like this. I promise more will come... but I do need your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**What the heck?**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Well, this was pretty awkward fallowing Sesshomaru around even though he was in **her ** body, ordering her around with **her **voice and looking at her, anger and amusement coloring **her ** eyes. She was getting pretty tired of this game. Whoever planned this ahead hadn't really thought about how she would feel right now. Sure, his body was great. If you were a girl and you would be looking from outside. But she was trapped in it, with his beast laughing at her feeble attempts to make him go away, and she surely wasn't happy not knowing where she really ended. Plus, he was freaking **HUGE**! How come he always looked like he was gliding whenever he walked? She surely had to give him some points for the way he managed to control everything around himself.

But what was bothering her right now was the thing between his, well her, legs. She could barely walk and he had no problem dragging her around. But where on earth were they heading anyway? Usually, when you said you wanted to go to the bathroom, the room would be right around the corner, not out of the room, down the stairs and almost exiting the house from the back door! Was he really doing this to torture her? Because this was torture! The silk of her kimono was rubbing way too tempting against the parts that didn't belong to her and even if she was conscious of that, she couldn't suppress the urge to do something to that pent up frustration.

'_And to think that I haven't done it with Inuyasha in over a month now... But he deserves it!'_ her mind furiously denied the truth, blaming Inuyasha for everything, even though she knew that part of this was her fault as well.

He was a jerk with a big mouth and a stupid character, but he hadn't done anything that bad. Right?

'_Yeah, yeah, Kagome! Just keep thinking like that. It's not as if this type of thinking always got him out of deeper shit every time he did something! You would always forgive him and start blaming yourself!'_ her angry side muttered, making her feel even more miserable than she was.

He had insulted her, called her a fool and compared her with the last person she wanted to be reminded about: his ex-girlfriend and her distant cousin, Kikyo. He had almost slapped her when she had yelled at him, showing him that a part of the things he enjoyed had come from her. He had been like that for two weeks and she couldn't understand why. She had made everything the way he liked it, considering the fact that she was super happy to be proposed to and by him non-the-less, but the cold stone in her heart became even heavier as time passed. It was strange, like the distance between them was widening and that he was with her out of convenience. He had money, lots of it, but he still sucked whatever he could when he could out of her. Not in the obvious way, but more like through the gifts she always presented him.

'_I'm such a fool...' _ her sorrowful mewl echoed through her mind and soul.

'_Indeed you are...'_ a deep, masculine voice accompanied hers as the body in front of her turned slightly, blue eyes that she knew so well gazing in hers.

"How did you...?" her loud question made Sesshomaru cringe.

"This is possible because my beast is uniting our souls." A total opposite tone answered her, the mellow voice making her blush.

This was definitely something new. She never thought that her voice could sound so sexy in times like this and not to forget that it had been used by a guy! Gulping down her other question, knowing that he knew more about this than she and not yet ready to speak again, his voice giving sound to her thoughts scaring her, Kagome looked up just in time to see a long, blue ponytail disappearing around the corner, the room in front of them steaming. If his nose was as good as she knew it was, then the thing in front was their bath-house. And to think that she had thought that the Tashio's were ordinary demons. Noooo! They had to bring the Edo period in the future no matter what. The house wasn't enough, they had to have a strange shrine and a bath-house.

'_Wonder how the kitchen is?' _ she couldn't suppress her urge to ask herself.

'_It's normal, onna. No slicing demons or humans there, though I think I could make an exception just for your if you don't move.' _ He growled at her, their link making her realize just how frightening this daiyoukai was.

Reaching ahead with a slender hand that didn't belong to him, Sesshomaru gazed at the shoji door with a bit of amusement. If his theory was right, then the way his body was reacting, even if it was currently possessed by an incompetent human, he will come to a fine conclusion. Holding hands wasn't enough to put them back, so that meant that they had to keep more skin in contact.

'_Wonder how her body looks?'_ his perverted side inquired, knowing that she couldn't hear.

'_You wouldn't dare!'_ she surprised him, her shriek making him cringe. _**'You traitorous bastard...'**_ he growled at his beast.

'_**I'm only doing what I consider to be fun, pup! And she is more than entertaining, don't you think?'**_ the snickering monster made his anger rise and subside once again.

"You are going to go in there, miko and you will deal with it." His demand was once again constricting her from doing anything.

It was aggravating enough that he had to live for two months in her body but to not know what else the curse could allow him, that was something that he would not give away, even if she will have to endure some... pains. If he remembered correctly, she was no longer pure in that matter, even though her smell had told him that time that she was in need for attention. It didn't really mattered to him, all he wanted was to see if his theory proved right or not. Plus, she was his type, more or less, so this wasn't completely lost, either way.

A deep, childish groan met his ears as he turned around to stare up at the puffing cheeks of his body, from which her personality showed way too much. He looked different and the same as he remembered himself. His face was the same but it looked more alive, more fluid, like something in his body had changed and he was new to the world. He looked, if he could say so himself, good, more alive, possibly even gorgeous from a female's perspective.

"Narcissist!" she mumbled, lowed enough for him to hear.

Twitching at the remark, he just dragged her in, pushing her straight for the bath. It was harder than it looked to drag that meat suit everywhere, but he was content. He had to get his body back one way or the other, it didn't matter to him.

"You need more muscle mass, miko. You are weaker than I thought." His remark stung her.

"Sore looser!" she responded, puffing her cheeks again and straitening her position next to what seemed like a hot spring.

She was being childish, she already knew that but when all weapons fail, use those that your enemy would expect the least and drive him or her nuts. She was determined to bring out at least one emotion out of him even if she would die of shame. He was too bossy, too demanding and too cold for her to keep quiet too long.

"Woman, strip and get into the water." He continued, disregarding her yet again.

"Wh-what?" she almost yelled, jumping around to look at him, all the while covering her exposed chest with one hand, pointing at him with a well manicured claw, this deadly tip not going unseen by her.

"Just do as I say so I can understand the limitations of this curse. Or do you want to stay in my body for ever?" his cynical question made her fume.

Blushing and grinding her teeth, knowing that he knew all too well how his body looked, the brunette now silver-headed, took off her robe and other clothes and slowly entered the calming waters. It felt so good on her chilled skin that she almost missed the moment he started to undress, creamy peachy skin showing from under her blouse and skirt as he took off one piece after the other. She was redeemed speechless until he finished, his now blue orbs scanning **her ** body in the ceiling to floor mirror that resided on the opposite wall.

"Not bad, miko." He chuckled, turning his attention back to the flushing body in the water, wide, incredulous eyes staring back at him.

"H-how could you? Why? You...you..." she tried to scream at him, shaking in the water, filled with anger and embarrassment.

He had seen her, all of her. And he was making fun of her. She knew that she had to loose some pounds, that her legs weren't looking good, that her stomach seemed weird, not to mention her breasts! Plus, Inuyasha had always told her those things and she knew that he had been right, but why was Sesshomaru the one to make fun of her like this. She really wanted to cry out of shame and disgust for herself.

"If you believe that fool it is up to you, but I will not allow you to cry while you are in my body." His feminine tone made her snap out of her grieving thoughts, the ripples in the water making her look up at his approaching figure. "I do not believe that you are as you seem to see yourself." He continued, small hands resting on her broad, muscular chest.

A shiver went down her spine. Was he really telling the truth? But that wasn't the issue here. What was he planning anyway? Why was he suddenly so close, skin touching skin? Closing her eyes, squeezing them shut, trying to make the sudden urge to do something with the fire that coursed through her veins, Kagome reopened her eyes only to stare back into golden orbs. She blinked once and the twice before she realized that she had been transported back into her own body. Strong arms encircled her waist as she just lost herself in his eyes.

"Hmm... Interesting." His whisper made her shudder.

It was strange. Even if she no longer had that urge to jump to action, her body still begged for some form of release, as if it had been drugged and the only remedy was Sesshomaru, in all his naked glory. She could feel every little thing about his body, from the way his muscles jumped to the way he breathed and the rhythmic beat of his heart. At least, he was in control of his body, not like her. She was just too... desperate.

"Then all I have to do to get my body back is to have you this close to me... Bothersome but acceptable." He chuckled, pulling his head back to look at her down his aristocratic nose.

Wide eyes blinking back at him, Kagome just froze in place. So this was just a game? A means for him to find out what was convening to him?

"Bastard..." she whispered, feeling her eyes water as she looked down, her frowning eyes piercing his chest.

He had used her, just like every male before him. No one ever asked her what she needed or what she wanted. They would do things her way when it pleased them and not because she wanted it. She was used to this, so why was she feeling so miserable?

'_Because you never expected him to act like this... But he is no different than those before him or those that will come after. He is a demon and a male at that, Kags, don't expect too much...'_ her darker side whispered, petting her head.

Trembling, fighting the tears that seemed to overwhelm her, the ebony haired priestess pushed slightly away from him, though it was a feeble attempt seeing that from the way his much stronger arms seemed to keep her in place, she wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon. And still, she wanted to go away.

'_Even though I love Inuyasha I still have a crush on this guy...Uh... I'm such a fool... But no matter what I do, no matter how much time I spend with Inuyasha, I still can't get rid of __**him...**__'_ her thoughts turned darker and darker, fueling her distress and her bubbled up emotions.

No matter how tough she wanted to act, she was always going to be a weak, unloved woman. A bitter taste filled her mouth as she balled up her fists, her forehead resting on his warm chest. She was having an emotional breakdown and he didn't even care. Inuyasha didn't care, for crying out loud, so why should he?

"Are you done with feeling sorry for yourself, even though you have no reason whatsoever to do so?" his emotionless tone made her control snap.

"Well, excuse me for being human and not some fucked up robot with no emotions! I'm sorry for being who I am! It's not as if you..." she was cut off in mid yell by a sudden kiss, his lips crashing down on hers with brute force, yet gentle at the same time.

Not giving her time to recuperate, Sesshomaru opened her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She was being ridiculous and, as amusing as it was, a crying female wasn't the thing he wanted to see when he was horny. Well, not her at least. She was depressed over a matter that he could change. It intrigued and angered him at the same time that she had influence over him but he wasn't going to regret it now. She was fine the way she was.

Managing to slip his tongue past her lips, the tai met her sweet essence and sucked, gently massaging her own wet appendix to move. It took him a couple of languid strokes and the gentle movement of his palms on her lower back in smooth circles, but when she kissed him back, nibbling at his bottom lip, he could feel her want surface once again. Smirking inwardly, he plunged back in, forceful and demanding, taking what he needed out of her and leaving her panting and huffing for more. His kisses, then, went down wards as he moved their bodies from the water.

"Put your legs around my middle, Kagome." His husky whisper nearly made her come as she moaned under his ministrations.

Oh, forget Inuyasha and his relentless yapping, this man was God personified. Good looks, powerful, a genius in everything he started or did, the inuyoukai had it all. And for her to discover that he was good in bed too, she had hit the jackpot. Doing as she was told, Kagome attacked his pointed ears, nibbling at the tender earlobe with her blunt teeth just as he got out of the water.

This woman really wanted him or else she wouldn't make it so hard for him to concentrate at his task of getting them somewhere with a bed. As small as she was, with the way she slithered over his flesh, her kisses down his neck provoking him even more, he wouldn't be surprised if she would let him take her right then and there.

"If you don't stop this, Kagome, I will not guarantee that we will reach a bed..." he whispered in her ears, licking it all the while.

Letting her leg slide to his firm ass, her dripping core just above his straining erection, Kagome pulled him closer, while pushing herself down, his tip slipping inside of her just a little. A small moan escaped his lips, his usually empty eyes now full of want flashing red. He was definitely sexier when he was on the verge of loosing control over his body.

"Suit yourself..." was the last thing he growled, capturing her lips and invading her mouth, sucking and nibbling at what he could.

Kissing down her neck, making sure to bite and suck so that it would leave a lot of signs that he had been there, Sesshomaru hoisted her up, resting her back against a wooden pillar and attacked her breasts. Moan after moan rewarded his ears as he sucked and played with the tender bits of flesh, pinching or pulling at them, mindful not to hurt her in the process. The air was so thick with her want that he was surprised that he hadn't lost it yet.

"I...want you now... Sesshomaru.." her cry made him growl, his pink eyes staring straight into her clouded once that seemed almost black because of the pleasure.

Oh, what his pheromones did to her! Call it attraction or just sexual need, but she had never felt this good since...well, never. The only one that had given her any type of pleasure now liked to yell at her, pointing out things that she couldn't see and that he didn't like. Pulling him up to meet her lips, Kagome wiggled herself down till she could feel the rising heat of him just under her opening, her fingers twisting in his short mane, keeping him locked to her lips.

Seeing that he couldn't keep it together either, Sesshomaru did what was asked, even though he knew that, with his girth as big as it was, she was going to feel more pain at first than pleasure. Pushing it slowly, moaning in her mouth from just the few inches that he managed to squeeze in, the silver-headed tai moved one of his hands that sustained her weight in between them to rub her pleasure point, making her insides relax so he could push in. Panting, his eyes closed, he kissed her again and again, licking her tears as he pushed and pulled, his mild thrusting driving him nuts. He wished he could just ram in her , but she was way too tight for that, so he couldn't risk. Kissing her neck and without thinking, Sesshomaru bit down, the copper taste of blood sizzling on his tongue, just as the same time he pushed all of himself in her tight passage, groaning loudly from the pleasure that was granted to him.

It hurt, more than it had the first time she had tried this with Inuyasha, but it felt so much more pleasurable than whatever had come after that first time. She could feel him pulse and twitch inside of her, filling her to the brim, leaving no room besides himself. It was like he had been made just for her, her perfect match. He lapped at her shoulder, keeping as still as he could until she felt like she could continue but the strange thing was that she didn't want him to stop not just for a minute. Risking to feel more pain, Kagome used her hold on his lower half that her legs granted her and pulled up only to slam back down, ignoring the sting in favor of the immense pleasure his erection brought. Whatever he did, where ever he moved, he was hitting that special spot in her that brought stars to her eyes.

Gasping as she gave the initiative through actions, Sesshomaru felt himself slip, leaving his beast free as he rammed into her, slowly at first but harder and faster with each thrust. Her screams filled the room and his ears as she called his name, falling over the cliff and trying to pull him with her. Squeezing her bottom as he pulled her in time to meet his thrusts, the demon dog thought, through the haze of pleasure, that there was an unoccupied room right next to the bath-house. Not stopping his pumps, using only his arms and not his whole body to make himself slide in her, Sesshomaru felt her hug him close, her head reaching for a kiss. He granted her one, a slow, passionate kiss that left her breathless, just when he reached the room he had in mind. Slipping out of her wet passage, the dai threw her onto the bed, climbing right after her, turning her around so that he could take her the way his more primitive side wanted her.

Grabbing her ass, his chest pressed against her back, Sesshomaru thrust inside her, slamming against her inner walls with brute force, ripping a scream of pain and pleasure from her. Increasing his pace, feeling his release nearing, he lowered himself, covering her completely, just to whisper in her ear things that would remain a secret only between them.

It didn't take long for him to reach his pinnacle, a low roar vibrating through the walls as he slammed one more time in the trembling and exhausted miko, releasing as though it was the last time. White starts eclipsed his vision as Kagome nearly fainted under him. Panting, his body feeling heavy, her rolled over, keeping the small woman in his arms, not letting her go just as she hugged him close, nuzzling at his chest. That was... mind-blowing. Who would have thought that this curse could bring something good.

'_**And if I know you like I do, pup, you plan on keeping her with you'**_ his beast mussed just as he dozed off.

'_You guess wrong... She is already mine.. I just have to make that stupid looser disappear...'_ his more possessive side showed, unintentionally.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the giggle of his name coming from Kagome and his beast's snicker. Had he been played for a fool? Either way, he had reached a verdict to his thesis. Now all he had to do was go and kill his bastard of a father.

**-x-x-**

"Now that was quick!" Kyoko mumbled, fanning herself.

"That pup had always done everything at his own pace..." Shinosamu breathed out, disappointment written in his aura.

"Well, at least they had fun!" she smirked, watching her mate's back stiffen.

"I wonder..." he couldn't suppress a sigh.

That boy had just marked a female human and he was the one worried. Not for his lineage, but for Kagome. His adopted daughter wasn't going to be too happy about this, he guessed. They weren't the best of friends and to mark her without her consent will surely start an uproar. Well, she was attracted to him, that was in plain sight even for him, even though she had always tried to hide it, so this wasn't such a big problem. Maybe?

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** So? How was it? Did you guys enjoy it? I know I kind of such at this, but I do hope that I am at least a little bit... worth reading...

Well, thank you and I will be expecting your reviews!


	3. Problems

**A/N: ** Yes, I will update this story before the other.. Don't know why.. Maybe I'm scared of the others, but I will continue them non the less. Right now all I want is to laugh a little XD This story is just the type I usually don't right... I have no humor in stories, don't know if you sensed that or not, but I do try... And fail, but I laugh at my jokes lol... Well, here is chapter 3 from this one and I don't know what to say about this. I will let my muse guide me XD Expect everything!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 3. Problems**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Happy chirping filled the room as a warm breeze licked her exposed flesh, her scrunched up nose and grumblings about 'not wanting to wake up yet' and 'five more minutes' joined the rustling. Puffing her cheeks as she turned in the even warmer embrace that made her body hum, Kagome nuzzled her face in the soft skin, suddenly envious creature that had been blessed with it. When a low rumble of pleasure reached her ears she stiffened, her eyes snapping open only to fix themselves on the ivory skin before her. Gulping down, blushing, suddenly realizing that she was naked and in the arms of the only man that had haunted her dreams every second of the day since she had first laid eyes on him, the red-faced brunette looked up only to be met with the sexiest face she had ever seen. Long, surprisingly black lashes touched his skin as he slept, his pink lips in a pout like he wanted a kiss every five second. And she wasn't so worried about his reaction, she would have given him what he wanted. Reaching up to cup his face, hearing that delicious purr again, Kagome bit her tongue to make her moan die in her throat, her body too hot for her. Tracing one magenta stripe with a shaking finger, watching his face closely for any sign that he was displeased with her bold touching.

"You are even softer here... " she breathed, a dreamy look plastered on her beautiful face as she moved her wondering fingers to the crescent moon on her forehead.

The same velvety touch met her skin as she seemed to not want to abandon her soft touches, too amazed at how good it felt. Tingle after tingle of pleasure coursed through her as she moved her hand to his mouth, her simple manicured nail tapping his bottom lip in wonder, giggling at how weird it looked. She knew that Sesshomaru will never pick a human to be his mate, wife or whatever dog demons called the female they had by their side. His father had done that and Inuyasha had graced the world with his presence. She still remembered how apprehensive he had been they had first met. He had seen the ugly side of the world, because there was no one there for him, at a very young age. Pouting once more as she played with the perfect and delicious lips of the dai, that hugged her so close that there was no place between them, the young miko thought about the fights she had had with the stubborn hanyo because she wanted him to see that he still had a father who loved him very much even if his mother was no more. He had been very eloquent then when pointing out his most hated enemy, the same man, or inu, that was now laying besides her, sleeping soundly. Sesshomaru had never been his friend, or his older brother, not even once since she had met the brothers. He was usually an Ice-Prince, a frozen prick with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Yet you were so expressive only hours ago that I thought that I have met another Sesshomaru..." she whispered with a smile as she stretched in the hold to touch the bangs that still fell around his face, pushing them away gently.

Yes, he was more that sexy, a gorgeous Adonis living and breathing, a male so perfect that she couldn't even phantom the idea of standing besides him. _'Maybe that's why he places himself so high above the rest when even his parents can't touch... Kyoko-sama and Shinosamu-papa had always been very loving towards me... them and __**almost **__ every full demon that I have met... Only you are different..' _ her mind wondered, her gaze suddenly filled with sorrow.

"If you like to touch this one so much, Kagome...you are welcomed to do so as many times as you want." His amused rumble made her jump in his arms, his embrace pulling her even closer as he rolled on his back, her prone body laying on top of his.

Opening one shimmering golden eye to look at her flushing face, the tai couldn't suppress a smirk as she tried o hide her face from him, her cute pout and growled curses making him almost burst into a fit of laughter. She was beautiful in every aspect and the whelp was a fool for pushing her away. Though, if he was going to be sincere with both her and himself, then he knew that he would have never seen her like this if it wasn't for the curse, which, now that he remembered, was placed on them because of his father. Closing his eyes shut, he chuckled as she yelped when he moved, their lower bodies still attached to one another. His smell filled her completely and, as he picked their mingled scents that soothed both him and his beats, making his worries go away in a puff of smoke, the tai opened both of his eye as he pushed his hips up, a low moan escaping the enchanting priestess.

Frowning as she clung to his chest as he did that again, thrusting faster and faster and sometimes rotating his hips, the moon-kissed lord observed something that made his blood rush faster. He had marked her as his intended. He had taken the initiative and marked her as his own without talking to her, not that he will ever stop to ask her that while having the most wonderful joining that he ever had. Clicking his tongue, he rolled them over, her small body under his, her blue orbs glazed with passion as he resumed his slowed ministrations, his forehead resting on hers as she dragged her nails on his back, robbing him of moans and groans. Squeezing her breasts as she met his thrusts one after the other, the tai pushed her over the edge, kissing her mouth thus eating away her scream of pleasure.

Pulling out of her body as she patted beneath him, Sesshomaru grabbed her right leg, kissing her ankle as she moaned his name. Pushing back in without any warning, her tight passage welcoming him, he felt the pull of the necklace, the curse still effective almost changing them. Thrusting faster and faster, loving the way their skin slapped, her arching body announcing him that she will soon milk him clean again, the young lord felt both their climaxes hit as the curse placed both of them in the middle, their souls allowing them to feel the pleasure the other felt. Groaning her name out as he came, his eyes closed in fear of her not seeing how little control he had over his beast, Sesshomaru slumped on her body, his head resting on her heaving chest, his soul back in his body. He could remain with her like this forever, but he knew that humans could not function at the same intensity like demons did so he pulled out his softening member, almost whining at the lost of contact, though he kept them united using his upper body.

Fighting to catch her breath, her skin slick, her insides humming from both the intensity of her orgasms and the lost of his heat inside her, Kagome played with his short hair, making it spiky in the back, seeing that he didn't move away or told her to stop her loving ministrations. A low purr resonated through the room, joined by a giggle as she traced his pointed ears with her thumbs, rubbing the ends with care. A soft sigh fanned over her skin from his mouth, making her moan again, her eyes closing. This had been mind-blowing. She had never felt something like this, so strong, so powerful, a pull towards the other person that she could not explain and yet knowing about it, feeling it. She felt strong, beautiful, wanted, maybe even loved next to her taiyoukai.

'_My taiyoukai? Kagome! Have you lost your mind completely? Since when does the ruthless, less than pleasant or warm or nice or... or... Since when did Sesshomaru, lord of the West, CEO of one of the most powerful industries worldwide become someone that a __**human miko **__ could be with? Remember all the times he had pushed you under, declared with indifference what a low-life you were __**because **__ you are a human and a miko? Remember how he pushed you around? How he laughed? He is no different from...' _her brain almost went haywire as it tried to make her heart obey what they knew all to well.

'_Yes... That's why to him I will never be more than a toy... Just like I have been to Inuyasha... A means to pass the time till they will get their claws on who they intend to mate and love... a stepping stone... someone they could lash out at when things didn't go as they planned...' _ she huffed.

Though her insides churned at the ideas that made their way in her head, no tear escaped her eyes. No salty smell reached the tai youkai's powerful nose as she played with his soft hair. She couldn't feel sorry for herself. It wasn't worth it. She was her own master so, when the time was going to be right, she was going to push everything away and find herself someone that deserved her. She already had someone, even though he seemed to not be the perfect match for her, well... he wasn't really her type, but he was a good boy non the less, who wanted to be with her forever, or as long as forever lasted in human years. Hojo had always pursued her, treated her with nothing but respect and admiration, never once pushing her to do something that he wanted, always catering to her needs rather than his own, even though she had Inuyasha by her side.

'_But I can't live with only respect as something that keeps together a marriage... I can't...' _ her soul screamed at her as her hands ghosted over the well toned back of the male that was currently nuzzling against her.

Muscles jumped and relaxed over her inquisitive touch, his skin feeling cool against her fingers. He was perfect. A male that every girl on the planet wanted as her own. He was here with her, kissing her skin, paying attention to her. And she could never have him. Not as long as she was human and a miko at that. He had always specified that he will never associate with humans or lower demons intimately. So why had he taken her to bed? Why was he still with her right now? She knew that he wanted to know what the curse did to them, so she wasn't totally against this, but she was still hurt that he would use her so shamelessly. Was she nothing more than a guinea-pig? Biting her bottom lip, her dainty hands pushed against his form, trying to pry him off of her.

"What is it that you want to make this Sesshomaru go away?" his deep baritone floated towards her as his head lifted to look her in the eyes.

Golden met blue, the world around them fading as they stared at each other, she too scared and mesmerized to say anything and he waiting for an answer and yet getting non.

"I have... to go to the bathroom..." she gulped her nervousness down.

"Hn" was his only response as he got up, picking the small miko up, bridal style, and walking to the bathroom the room was equipped with.

"Wait! Put me down! I can't do what I have to do with you carrying me like this!" she almost yelled, her hands circling his neck as she tried to maintain balance, her eyes widening at what he intended to do.

"If we do not go like this you will return to this Sesshomaru's body and I will be in yours. Do you want to learn how this one's body functions this soon?" his almost playful response made her blush too shades of red as her eyes drifted over the large expanse of his chest, gulping down a breath as the sight of his markings so close to her face.

'_Who knew that he had so many stripes... wonder where he has the rest?' _her traitorous mind asked, tapping it's bottom lip, a wicked intend in its voice.

Her blush darkened as the beautiful tai entered a white, cleaned, practically unused bathroom, the sight of them together in such a loving position reflected in the mirrors. Or, at least, it would have been a romantic sight if his ice mask hadn't been on. His face was again cold, motionless, no muscle moving on its surface. He was doing what he knew was necessary, not because he wanted to carry her here. If he could have chosen a different path he would have send her without his assistance.

'_But that would put him in my body and he would have to deal with my needs..' _ she sighed, her eyes closing, ignoring any and all pulls towards the model-like tai.

Though it would have been undoubtedly funny to see him struggle with her wants, even if that meant she would have to endure his as well. As Kagome pictured the stressed out tai in her body, as weird as that was, his sudden movement of rising and the falling in a very wet and cold place made her snap her eyes open, the first thing that met her inquiring eyes being the black surface of a tub that ended with a shower. Whipping her head around, her eyes staring at the emotionless silver headed male, the jet black haired girl opened her mouth to again state that she needed to you a **specific ** part of the bathroom and that she couldn't do it with him holding her.

"This one knows what your needs are, Kagome. But I can not allow you to leave my presence. I refuse to be in your body so soon and on top of that for something like this, so you better find a way to do your business right now... Preferably without dirtying this one." His monotone voice made her gulp down a breath as she turned red.

The nerve of this so called refined man! How was she supposed to pee with him keeping her back pressed to his person? She didn't have a cock so she could shoot at the toilet! Growling deeply, or as close to a growl as her human version could be, Kagome forced her powers to rise, the sudden burn that she caused the tai securing her escape. Zapping him with her reiki had never been a good idea even in her best of days but when she found herself back in **his **body, a dizzy feeling creeping up on her as she used his inhuman speed to reach the other side of the room, the azure eyed female hissed at the sting she had caused his body to feel.

'_Great job, Kags! You try to get away from the obnoxious bastard because you have __**certain **__ needs that the idiot won't let you take care of and you end up in __**his **__body, with the wounds you have cause __**him **__ and all he does is glare at you from across the room... This definitely wasn't in the plan!' _ she puffed her cheeks, as a long, clawed finger swept over the burns, her now golden eyes staring at the damage.

If she didn't know that demons, especially those that were as powerful as Sesshomaru, healed really quick she would have beaten herself to death because of them. Thankfully, no scars remained after such a minor burn. She had never intended to hurt him! She just wanted to surprise him so that she could get away from him and towards the toilet. But now that she had gotten away she realized that her plan had a big flaw: the moment their skin would stop touching, they would revert back to the other, undesired body. As much as she salivated over his, she didn't like the thought of actually **being **in his body!

'_He being in mine... sexually speaking, is OK! But like this... I will beat Papa's ass the moment I will see him for this!' _she growled out loud, this time his distinctive voice giving the sound its proper tune.

It definitely was more easy to growl, snarl, hiss or whatever in his body. She had to admit: canines had it easy with sounds like this.

"If you are finished with gloating there miko, could you please tell me what this one is supposed to do now?" his 'I-am-very-pissed-and-I-will-bite-your-head-off-if-you-don't-come-here-and-do-as-I-say' tone made her jump, wide, almost fearful golden eyes staring back at bored, expressionless blue ones as her prone body rose from the tub.

"Well... I really needed to pee..." she whispered, the baritone voice that reached her ears with **her **words making her blush.

"I can **sense **that." His more realistic growl, even if it had been done with her human vocal cords, made her skin crawl in retreat as Kagome watch him move towards the toilet and plopping down on it, a quite disgusted face making her features look horrible.

"You could stop looking like that... It's not like I wanted this..." she mumbled under her breath, crossing her hands over her now muscular chest, already missing the soft touch and weight of her breasts.

Even if she half expected him to say something, rude or not, she was met with silence. As the seconds ticked by, the fidgety miko trapped in a youkai body looked more and more nervous as she sniffed the air. Why hadn't he done what she needed to do so urgently yet? Was he going to damage her body?

"Sesshomaru? Are you O.." she tried to ask, but was interrupted by a loud snarl, blue eyes glowing green as his spirit, somehow, channeled youki through her system.

"This one is not alright! Come here and fix this before I explode!" his feminine version of a threat coming from her body made her smile.

So the dangerous, powerful, all-knowing taiyoukai, the one who was so proud with himself, the quite narcissistic prick, the ice-prince had a problem that he couldn't overcome with brute force! She felt so powerful over him right now that she almost didn't want to go to him.

'_Come here right now, Kagome!' _his voice yelled in her head, something that was so very uncommon from the stoic inu.

'_Ok, Ok... You don't have to be such a pussy about it!' _ she snickered at her own joke, hearing him growl out in annoyance yet again as she stepped towards the fussy lord.

Kneeling down, right in front of her troublesome body, Kagome's eyes fell towards the glowing necklace that still hung around her neck. Frowning, not caring if Sesshomaru agreed with her or not, Kagome reached towards the quivering body, hugging , as much as possible, him until she felt herself switch back into her personal vessel. Closing her eyes as she felt herself grow lighter, Kagome moaned as the pressure finally released itself, arching in Sesshomaru's embrace. Licking her lips as she finished what her body demanded, the young girl looked down at the still crouching tai, finding his head resting on her knees, his arms around her back, keeping her in place. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as she shivered, finally free.

Reaching forward before she could even register what was happening, the mahogany haired priestess ran her fingers through his soft hair, gently massaging his scalp. This was surely something no other had seen. This new face of a defeated tai, though she somehow knew, maybe because of his beast's influence, that he had a plan to change them back. So why was he so tiered all of a sudden? Had she done something?

"Sesshomaru? You don't look so good... I-is something the matter?" her whispered words were laced with both sorrow and worry and as the stench of sadness reached his nose, the dog demon's head slowly rose to take in the sight of her.

She had done nothing wrong and yet he felt miserable for some reason. She had warned him that this was a mistake, that this was something like a burden. He had known, and yet he still felt like he owed her something. Maybe an explanation or something very close to it. He also knew that she believed that she was nothing more than a toy, something that he will discard after this whole ordeal will finally be over and done. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her that it wasn't like that. He himself had been hurt in the past, so why risk it when he knew that there was nothing more between them than this mere worry for their own lives? She couldn't love him, his beast had sensed nothing of the sort in her. He had yet to lower himself towards something like this. He had been raised differently and even if his father had once taken a human as a mistress, even if he had found not one love but two, he will not disgrace himself with something like this. Yet, as he looked into her honest eyes, he felt like there could be something, that this curse could be a blessing if only he would see the bigger picture. Snorting, mostly to himself, Sesshomaru turned his face away, not wanting to see her face anymore.

"Are you finished?" he asked instead, trying to change the feeling, almost running away from what could be inside of himself, even if his more primitive side snorted at his try.

"Y-yes!" came her shaky reply as she jumped, her light, disturbingly soothing touch disappearing.

He could hear his beast whining at the loss of her contact but sucked it up, deciding that he will find a way to put them back together as soon as possible. He couldn't wait for two months to pass so he could see what their souls evolved to and **if **the spirits of his ancestors would let him get back to his body.

Not waiting another second, Sesshomaru picked her up, propping her on his shoulder as he walked towards the shower. Opening the glass door, he stepped inside, muting her protests but not ignoring the sweet smell of both her arousal and his own scent. How could have he agree with his beast on marking her like that? What had been in his head at the time? Was he crazy? The miko was not his and will never be his.

'_**Stupid pup! You should not ignore these things!' **_ the vicious snarl he received from the angry dog inside of him made him frown.

'_This one does what he thinks best! You have no say in this.' _He pushed the warning aside as he reached forward to the tap, turning it on and suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the sudden yelp coming from the petite human in his arms.

'_**I do have a say, pup!' **_ the thundering roar from the demon made him tsk, pain coursing through his veins for a second or two.

'_**You will regret it when she will get hurt! You will see what you have missed with this way of thinking that you have when you will be met with her problems! Kagome-chii is something you need, even if you don't want to acknowledge that right now!' **_ the beast growled one last time before it settled down.

"...-omaru! ...-sshomaru!... Sesshomaru! Are you OK? Hellooooo! Earth to Sesshomaru!" her almost playful tone and gentle tapping on his chest brought him back to the present, his wide eyes focusing on her very small form.

"Yes, miko. What is it that you so adamantly require from my person?" he huffed, rubbing his forehead with two elegant fingers, while holding Kagome close to himself with the other.

"C-could you turn the h-he-head up?" she shivered involuntary, her arms winding behind his back, tugging his heated flesh more into hers, almost running away from the cold shower.

Doing his best not to frown, the tai reached forward to feel the water, finding it almost ice-cold. Bending forward, making the little girl groan as she was forced to bend with him but on the opposite direction, the moon-kissed lord turned the other faucet up, adjusting the temperature and feeling her ease under him as he stepped forward, practically dragging her under the now warm spray. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he poured a healthy amount of liquid in his palm and plopped it on her head, rubbing all of it on her long, silky tresses till a white foam engulfed her.

"H-hey! I want to wash you too!" she shook her head, pouting as he forced her to bend her head to the side to rinse her long hair.

"Why do you need to do that?" he masked his surprise with a groan as she looked away, blushing and seemingly hurt.

"Just because!" she mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms as best as she could given the position.

Rolling his eyes, unable to resist the urge to do so, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up till his head was under her breasts, her reddened face looking down at him. This girl seriously disrupted his flow but he couldn't really bring himself to hate it. Biting his tongue as he closed his eyes, giving her the shampoo, the quite indifferent tai almost purred when her hands started moving against his head. It felt so good to feel her nails gently racking against his skull, the slight sting being soothed away with gently rubbing.

"You can turn around so I can rinse you..." she whispered, her arousal rising once again as he kissed her abdomen.

For a human female she was very soft and very delicious, topping almost every demoness he had shared his bed with. The pendant around her neck touched his forehead, remaining glued to it as he spun around to let her magical hands rinse his short hair.

"_**You are an obstinate little pup, aren't you, my grandson!" **_ the amused chuckle of the last demon he though to hear made his eyes snap open, winching when soap mixed with water entered his eyes.

'_Who...?'_ he tried to ask, but only his inner voice rang, his mouth never opening.

"_**Well, I figured that you would at least remember your grandfather, but it seems that I was wrong!"**_ the same voice answered, this time laced with an amused sadness once again startled the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru... You can put me down now!" Kagome's voice reached his ears as he unconsciously hugged her closer, her blue eyes darkening a few shades as the room started spinning before his eyes.

"_**Now, now pup! Don't faint on me! We three need to talk!" **_ the more serious tone of the past away dog demon echoed in his head.

'_What does he mean we three?' _Kagome's voice invaded his mind, as he staggered backwards, his naked form hitting the wall and sliding to the warmed up floor with the equally naked miko safely resting in his lap.

'_I don't know. Explain yourself to this Sesshomaru.' _He growled as his eyes closed, the image that he was presented with being that of a large space, filled with flowers.

"_**...Such a hasty pup you are! How could my own son live with such a serious, humorless pup like you?" **_ the image of his great grand sire appearing before him, Sesshomaru's own body materializing in the field.

Growling as he tried to sit up, Sesshomaru was met with the sight of a falling Kagome. Dashing forward, the younger male caught her before she could touch the ground, his eyes fixed more on her than on the deceased spirit of his grandfather. She was partially sleeping, so he didn't try to wake her up.

'_Why are we here? What does the miko have to do with this?' _ he asked, his head finally rising to look straight at the tall figure that had dominated his childhood.

Golden eyes met almost white ones as the ivory skinned tai walked towards the couple that couldn't move so much in this space. It had been such a long time since he had seen young faces that he almost wanted to step over his grandson's pride and hug the daylights out of him. Sesshomaru stared at this young looking daiyoukai, wondering if this is how his great grand sire looked before he had died in battle. Long, snow white hair confined in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, three magenta striped on each cheek, a blue crescent moon much like his own gracing his brow, this man surely smelled at had the right markings to be a Tashio. Not to mention the overwhelming power that almost suffocated him. Remembering the small and quite fragile package that he carried, Sesshomaru flared his own youki, shielding Kagome from the burns the other would have inflicted on her.

"_**Shiro! Stick that goddamn pride of yours somewhere and try not to anger your grandson and the little miko he so boldly claimed as his!" **_the distinguished tone of a female graced both their elfin ears as a second apparition materialized next to the one named Shiro.

'_Grandmother?' _ Sesshomaru asked with half a bow, eying the couple in front of him, frowning when his sire's aura lessened, Kagome finally awakening in his arms.

The demoness stared at the human miko, her bright eyes, the same color as her mate's, harboring no emotion as the young woman blinked furiously in their direction. His grandmother was by far the most beautiful female that had graced the lands... when his grandfather was young that is. Right now, if he had to chose between Kagome and her, Sesshomaru figured that he will give all of himself to the miko without a second thought.

"_**Nice to finally see my grandchild after such a long time! Shiro, you old dog, you better not do something stupid while they are in contact with us!" **_ the silver haired female said, the numerous accessories that kept her complicated hairstyle in place jingling slightly as she turned to face the two. _**"You see, Sesshomaru, we were chosen as the representatives from our impressive lineage to greet you two and to guide you."**_ The smug voice made Sesshomaru frown, almost glaring at the giddy looking man and the poised woman.

'_I don't mind to be rude, but can you cut to the chase? You see, neither me nor Sesshomaru... –sama, want or were meant to be in this position, so could you end the curse?' _ Kagome's voice vibrated in the still air, almost putting everything in motion.

A laugh broke the silence that fell after her words, the older taiyoukai approaching the two youngsters, his eyes glowing with mirth. This was by far the most amusing encounter he had had. Unlike his own flesh and blood, the little miko was not stunned. She knew what she wanted, or better yet, what they wanted and she wasn't afraid to say that.

"_**As much as I would like to help you, this is a journey you must take alone, little ones. Even if you don't believe it, we only put this so called curse on those that are meant to be together. I... well, we have talked to my own pup before this, seeing that he intended to put his other son through this trial and we were against it." **_ The powerful, mischievous Shiro smiled at them, grasping one of Kagome's hands, and kissing her knuckles, laughing even harder when Sesshomaru growled and took another step back, distancing himself and the miko from him.

'_Why?' _ was the only question that rose from both the human and the demon.

"_**Because you have something that we lost and desire for this bloodline to continue, little miko!" **_ the exuberant dai spoke first, opening his arms wide.

'_Can I ask what?'_ Sesshomaru's inquiry rumbled, not allowing Kagome to open her mouth and ask herself.

"_**Compassion... Love... Power... Everything!" **_ the late Lady of the West spoke up, arching a brow when her mate turned around with a pout on his face.

'_That doesn't explain much... You do know that I will only birth hanyo, right?' _ Kagome managed to ask while struggling with Sesshomaru who wanted to cover her mouth.

"_**You are wrong... But this is a discussion for another time!" **_ Shiro huffed, flashing another toothy smile towards them as he turned around and made his way towards his mate. _**"Come now, Chiyoko! We have other things we must attend ..." **_his sudden retirement made Sesshomaru open his mouth to yell after them for more answers.

But before he could do anything, a jolt of pain coursed through him and, as his eyes snapped open, he saw the black glass from the shower door and the tussle of black hair that jolted in his lap. This was unproductive! What did they mean? Why him and the priestess? He hated riddles and he wasn't up for any of them, even if they concerned his future and his life.

"Sesshomaru, you're squishing me!" the grunts of pain woke him up from his state of mind as his eyes moved to the trashing miko in his arms, who, if he wasn't going to release soon, was rapidly turning blue, her small frame caged in his much larger and powerful one.

Letting go of her slightly, her eyes searching for his immediately, unspoken questions shinning there, Sesshomaru only sighed and stood up, taking her with him.

"One: I know what you want to ask and I don't know the answers, no matter how frustrated I am. Two: we have bigger problems to worry about." His rich baritone filled the room as he stepped out, a cloud of steam surrounding both of them.

"Don't tell me you plan on going to work while we are like this!" her nervous words reached his fuzzed up mind as he re-entered the bedroom.

"We are obligated to, yes." His rumble of displeasure made the beautiful girl frown, her glare aimed at the pendant she was wearing around her neck.

"Gee... thank you very much..." her cute growl made him smirk, Sesshomaru knowing instantly where her mind had went.

Seeing that they had no clothes here, the godly apparition of a demon turned on his heals to head for his room. He had some serious training to do with the miko, knowing that she was going to be in his body. And now that he was able to see the world through her eyes, he was immensely curious to see why he had agree with his beats on the mating part. What had made his other part so interested in the miko? Why had he said that she was what they needed? What had this girl been through to make his instinctual part so enamored with her? Whatever it was, he was going to find out. And probably kick his half-brother's ass if it was what he guessed it was.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD I will be updating soon on the other stories as well. Leave a comment so I can give you lots of love XD


End file.
